


Bitten

by Wingstar102



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Bite Kink, Bottom!Loki, Healing!Loki, M/M, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Supportive!Thor, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is always more than happy to oblige...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten

~~~  
  
“Bite me. Please, I crave it.”  
  
Loki groaned in ecstasy at Thor’s request and rode his king harder, the large hands clutching at his hips but only to gently guide Loki’s movement. With a tiny bit of magic, not that he had a lot of magic anymore, Loki forced his eye-teeth to become a little longer and a lot sharper. He waited for just a moment, long enough to slide back down Thor’s shaft to sit firmly in his lap before he leaned forward and bit hard into the muscle between neck and shoulder, hanging on tightly when Thor went wild under him.  
  
It was an amazing turn of events in Loki’s life that brought him to this. From that ill-fated ‘invasion’ of Jotunheim to his final capture and return to Asgard, where the Allfather bound most of Loki’s magic, and all through his healing and atonement, they had come a very long way. When Thor had first dragged him back, in chains and disgraced, Loki had been placed in his old rooms with only one guard. He was sullen and defiant and angry at the Allfather’s heavy punishment. _How dare this liar and thief,_ he had thought then, _tell me that I am still his son, that he still loves me, and then strip me of my weapons and magic, the only defenses I have, and throw me in this room with only one man to guard me? Knowing that there are those who would happily murder me?_  
  
Not that he blamed anyone, now that his mind was clear of the Chitauri’s ‘influence’. And brainwashing is what it really had been. Thanos had forced Loki’s mind and emotions into a deeper rage and grief, clouding everything and making him unable to see anything else except revenge. It took a great deal of time and a lot of people helped in healing his mind and soul, but, in all ways that mattered, Thor was the one who made the difference.  
  
Thor had visited him that first night and stayed with him, even though Loki had all but ignored him, and talked most of the night of all the goings-on since Loki had left: Thor’s ascension to the throne, the new treaties, the court intrigues, the citizens. The next night, Thor came back, telling of new laws and policies and schools. He returned all the nights after that, just to talk, and slowly, Loki began to respond.  
  
One night, weeks after of talking about general things, Thor surprised him by turning to personal topics. Secrets that, while they were known, neither had actually said to each other. Things like Thor’s favorite color was secretly fuchsia, or that Loki really did like that awfully bawdy song about the carpenter and his barkeep, Thor’s pride in Loki’s sorcery and Loki’s wish to be just as loved by all as Thor was.  
  
And over the long nights, with every secret shared, they had slowly fallen in love.  
  
What finally, after months of dancing around each other, started their relationship was the same thing that started their reconciliation. A secret. One that Thor had never told anyone before. An idea that started during his exile in Midgard, while learning about humans. Loki listened raptly as Thor blushingly stammered through explaining his desire.  
  
He wanted to be bitten.  
  
At first, Loki didn’t really understand, thinking that his king meant a regular bite. But Thor tried to explain further, telling Loki of the modern vampire, which was not quite like their ancient, soulless, grotesque draugur.  
  
The more he listened to the romanticized idea of vampires, especially about a vampire’s wickedly sharp fangs, the more he liked it. Thor’s small confession turned into a night of unbridled passion. Turned every night thereafter into wonder and ecstasy as they explored this different side of each other. Every day became better and a little more of Loki’s sanity and control returned each day.  
  
But these moments, as far as Loki was concerned, were the best. Filled almost past his limit, loving hands caressing and petting his flushed skin, adoring words whispered into his ears, the slightly sweet tang of Thor‘s coppery blood trickling over his tongue. It was a better form of worship than he’d ever thought was possible and he was thankful to have found it in his king and consort.  
  
And if Thor had a kink for being bitten, well, Loki was happy to oblige.  
  
~~~  
  
End.


End file.
